


Sex

by noneveragain



Series: Heart Out (The 1975 One Shots) [5]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, No kinks sadly lmao, Sexual Content, Use of condoms, Vanilla, use of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex

The kiss was heating up quickly, Matty tugging at George's hair, his tongue plundering in George's mouth, desperate to taste the divine sensation that was George. George fell lying on his back on the couch with Matty on top of him, abusing his mouth in the best way possible. George's heart was racing so much he couldn't even hear anything, the blood rushing through his body and pumping so loudly in his ears.

Matty's chest was aching, they hadn't released for air yet and Matty always thought it was awkward to breathe in from his nose whenever he was kissing someone, so he always refrained, but now he was starting to feel pain, and not just the ache between his legs George was also causing. Reluctantly, he pulled away, both men gasping for air as they stared at each other.

"Fuck, that was, _wow."_ George panted, his heart still racing just by simply looking at Matty. "George, do you want this? Do you want me?" Matty asked, his nerves taking over him and making him question if everything was happening too fast, making him question whether or not this actually meant something, making him question his _feelings_ for George.

"Yes love, more than anything." George panted, pulling Matty down against him to press their lips together once again, basking in the luxurious feeling of their lips pressed against each other. Matty was drinking in every moment of what was happening because while he was already head over heels falling for George, he wasn't sure at all whether George felt the same way or he was just letting the alcohol take over.

But Matty still didn't want to stop and voice his concerns because not only would it ruin the mood, that may not even had been a thought in George's mind and if Matty were to tell him that he probably would've thought that Matty was just constantly worrying and that is probably not a trait anyone looks for in a boyfriend.

Matty let his hips rock down on George, who threw his head back and released a low moan, giving Matty access to George pale neck, sucking harshly on it, leaving hickeys on the milky skin that Matty had longed to mark up.

"Matty, _fuck-"_ George groaned, the feeling of Matty sucking on his neck sending shock waves of pleasure throughout his body. Matty pulled off of George neck, leaving four impressive hickeys on George's front columnist his neck and collarbone, very visible, because tonight, George was _his._

Matty was still grinding on George, George's hips bucking occasionally his body tensed as if he was trying to keep himself from coming in his jeans, which was _bound_ to happen if he didn't do something to attempt to hold himself back because _hell -_ George thought Matty was fucking hot, and in all honesty, George was two seconds away from spilling his load just from _looking_ at Matty.

"George, fuck - bedroom _please."_ Matty pleaded, getting off of George and grabbing his wrist, practically running to the bedroom with George hanging off of him. Matty pushed the door open, throwing himself on the bed so hard he bounced up a bit. Matty slowly unbuttoned George's shirt, despite how bad he wanted to just rip off the clothing, kissing the skin that was slowly revealed to him.

George's skin was hot to the touch and he hissed quietly when the cold air made contact with it as Matty was unbuttoning his shirt agonizingly slowly, George was getting more and more frustrated by the second, his cock pressing uncomfortably against his zipper, having not worn underwear today because he was feeling optimistic and thought this would happen.

Let's get these off eh?" George said, his fingers slipping under the waist band of Matty's pants, after receiving a nod from Matty, he pulled them down. " _Shit."_ George said, his appreciative gaze all over Matty's cock making Matty blush like mad.

George practically ripped off his boxers, his own as well, throwing them to the side, going back up to kiss Matty, their cocks pressing together in a way that had Matty writhing underneath the touch. George grinded his hips, the sensitive skin on his cock rubbing against Matty's making them both moan at how divine it felt.

"George, _please."_ Matty begged, his hips twitching up without his consent making George release a groan that was so hot it should be illegal. George looked over at the nightstand where a bottle of lube was present, just sitting there innocently as if he hasn't been used for sinful reasons.

"Expecting this were we?" George smiled, getting off of Matty and grabbing the lube from the nightstand, throwing it on the bed next to Matty.

"Maybe." Matty giggled.

"Condoms here too?" He asked opening the drawer of the nightstand and sure enough, there were the foil packages.

He grabbed one and threw it on the bed, opening the lube and coating his fingers in it.

"Ready baby?" George asked, his fingers tracing the ring of muscles that were quivering gently.

"Y-yeah, fuck." Matty blushed, sticking his ass out a bit.

George inserted a finger inside of Matty, enjoying the soft sounds that left his mouth as he pushed his finger deeper inside of his tush.

" _Fuck."_ Matty groaned, needing just so much _more._

"Fuck me George, fuck me hard." Matty moaned, pushing himself down against George's fingers.

George grabbed the condom and tore the package open, rolling it on his cock, out of the corner of his eye seeing Matty eye George's dick hungrily wanting to just drop on his knees and fucking _beg_ for it, but Matty was pretty wrecked and knew that sucking George's cock would send him over the edge before he could even _feel_ George inside of him.

George opened the bottle of lube, squeezing a more than generous amount onto his palm and coating his cock with it, groaning softly at the pleasure of stroking himself while Matty just watched with intense desire filling his senses.

He couldn't help but stare at George up and down, his eyes roaming over the man's beautiful body. George was truly beautiful to Matty and the fact that they were about to have sex was mind blowing and almost _unbelievable._

"You ready love?" George asked, the head of his cock already pressing against Matty's stretched hole.

"Yeah, go." Matty panted, pushing down gently, feeling the full sensation of George fill up his body.

"So tight, mm." George moaned, his hips rocking slowly, Matty feeling nothing but pleasure at this point, his hips bucking as he felt George slowly thrust in, his head thrown back on the bed, his hands gripping the sheets.

"Fuck, right there George." Matty moaned, a rush of pleasure erupting throughout his body when George's cock rubbed up against his prostate. Matty was on top of the world right now, everything was so good. He felt so good, and _fuck -_ he was hoping George was feeling good too.

"Fuck! More more more," Matty chanted, George pressing up harshly against Matty's sweet spot. The feeling was so amazing and so lovely Matty just wanted more and more, and right now he wasn't afraid to voice his needs to George, all of his worries thrown out the window and all of his thoughts clouded over with the lust filling his brain.

"Matty, you're so tight - so _fucking good."_ George moaned, his head thrown back and his hips thrusting rapidly, his hand still stroking Matty's cock roughly, both men feeling their orgasm build up.

"George I'm so fucking close." Matty sobbed, pushing himself down even more on George's cock making him press up harshly against Matty's prostate, making him scream out in pure pleasure.

"George, George I'm gonna come, fuck," Matty moaned, the feeling of his release approaching all of a sudden making the room millions of degrees hotter, sweat coating both of their bodies as George kept thrusting into Matty, his release coming up too.

" _Fuck!"_ Matty squeaked, his come splattering all over his stomach and George's hand. George's release came shortly after, his hips snapping harshly to fuck Matty through his release.

"God," Matty panted, George's cock still inside of him, with their forehead pressed against each other, pants from both men filling the room.

"Wow." Matty smiled.

"That was -"

" _Amazing_."


End file.
